Advance of technology has made mobile devices such as digital cameras, cellular phones or tablet computers indispensible for many people in the modern world. Now the smartphones further integrate a lot of functions such as communication, entertainment, event record and the like, and thus the importance of mobile devices to modern people is raised to a higher level.
To improve the service life and durability of the smartphones in severe environments, many types of cellular phone protection pouches have been introduced on the market. The most common ones are protective leather pouches or backside protective pouches. They merely provide basic protection of crashproof or pressure-withstanding, but no waterproof function. In the event that a cellular phone drops into water, they do not provide necessary protection and often result in damage of the cellular phone.
To achieve waterproof effect, waterproof protection pouches for cellular phones also have been developed on the market. Please refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional waterproof pouch for cellular phones. It includes a pouch 1 to hold a cellular phone and a sealing member 2 connected to the pouch 1. The sealing member 2 has two latch sets 3 that can be coupled together to close the opening of the pouch 1 to meet waterproof purpose.
While the aforesaid conventional waterproof pouch for cellular phones can provide waterproof effect, it does not offer crashproof and pressure-withstanding functions. Moreover, to meet the waterproof purpose, the conventional cellular phone waterproof pouch also has limitation on the size of the pouch opening. This impairs usability.